121300-when-will-this-game-free-to-play
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That is a problem Carbine will need to deal with. If they let the CREDD system fail I don't have high hopes for this game lasting. | |} ---- ---- yeah, fix a lot of stuff then move to f2p/b2p. thats the plan chummer. the only plan left. | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't say I'm for or against PvP. But F2P has kept a decent number of prior sub games that would have gone under, limping along for years (looking at you SWToR, despite how crappy you implemented it). And some games have used it and are quite successful. At this point I don't know what WS has left as options. Is it a magic bullet? No. Is it the devil incarnate? No. New people are leaving because WS feels like a ghost town (among other things), it's an extremely unfriendly reception, and puts off a very poor image. And properly implemented F2P helps put butts in chairs, and despite obvious drawbacks, it might be the jumpstart WS needs to survive. A lot of us don't see it that way because we leveled and spent months in a game that was bustling. I can honestly say if I had just subbed now vs subbing at launch, I'd have left after a week or two. Food for thought at least. | |} ---- ---- The box price is what turns a lot of people away in the first place. Especially when there's no trials available. I don't think many prospective buyers know what CREDD is and how it works fully either. And it's not Christmas anymore. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I'm completely against F2P, but most of that is because this is 100% completely on the money. 15 dollars a month isn't much to maintain a sub and contribute to further development, 40 dollars up front means you're paying an additional 25 dollars on top of your first month's sub. And that's after the 20 dollar reduction from the original box price. 15 dollars for continually updated content that you don't have to pay piecemeal for is a good deal in the age of DLC on XBL and PSN. 25 dollars just to set up an account your first month (on top of your first month's sub) is not. It's meant to pay for initial development, but it seems like if anyone's considering making the game F2P or B2P because of accessibility issues, you reduce the money to reduce what's already on the docket rather than trying to twist up the way you'll fund the future. The game's made, if it does well you'll get your money back. That's where that free trial comes in. The free trial system, right now, is just too limited because it has to come directly from a player (or sometimes from NCSoft/Carbine after a drop). What about the people who see a video on your Facebook and just want to give it a shot, but you're out of codes? What about the people who just hear two people talking about how awesome the combat is at a bus station, but doesn't know anyone in the game yet? What about the tons of us who really promote this game because we love it so much, but we've already been out of codes for months? Wildstar especially, given its current problems, is in a unique position of most of the people leaving having absolutely loved the game, but having certain systems bug them enough that they didn't feel like they could carry on. Surely, they'll send out codes to everyone post Drop 4 to ask them to come back, but will it reach everyone? Will the current seven day system be enough time for them to make up their minds? F2P will rage on forever as a debate (if it's been dogging WoW almost for its entire history, Wildstar's never going to have the population to be immune to it cropping up), but the biggest issues seem to be the dual burdens of a larger initial hurdle to see the game and the relatively hard time getting, limited playability of, and short duration of the current free trials. It's harder to convince people to pay that up-front-chunk without them being able to experience the game for more than a week, or how great it is once you're plugged into the community at all. | |} ---- ---- ----